


Точка

by platano_yep



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platano_yep/pseuds/platano_yep
Summary: Сын Элио после смерти отца разбирает его бумаги и узнает об Оливере.





	Точка

Отец никогда не пытался стать для меня авторитетом, в нашей семье скорее было принято строить отношения на основе дружбы, нежели уважения. Теперь я могу предположить, что это произошло, потому что моя мать и мой отец никогда не были – или были очень давно – влюблены друг в друга. Они сошлись, когда отцу было тридцать девять, а у мамы уже была дочь от первого брака. Он всегда говорил, что любовники – это в первую очередь друзья, но с моей матерью они так и не стали чем-то большим, хотя всю жизнь прожили в согласии, которого я не наблюдал у самых любящих пар. В этом отношении интересна фигура моего деда, которого я не застал, но который незримо присутствовал с нами на протяжении всего моего взросления. Он был в афоризмах, историях, цитатах, которыми сыпали родители, и я могу с уверенностью сказать, что ту часть воспитания, которую не мог предоставить для меня мой отец, восполнил профессор Перлман.  
Смерть отца ударила меня подло: в мой тридцатый день рождения, как раз когда я ждал его звонка, но вместо поздравления получил известие о смерти.  
Я тут же вылетел. Организация похорон изнурила меня, как ничто до тех пор, но у отца было много поклонников, и официальные проводы были необходимы. Далее шел разбор документов, прием друзей, которые просили отдать им ту или иную вещь отца на память. Было у нас даже несколько журналистов. Сестра ухаживала за мамой, которая бодрилась, и даже вызвалась помогать мне поначалу, но как только дошла очередь до писем, устранилась.  
Письма были самым ценным в отцовском наследии, в основном за ними и приходили те, кто его знал и любил. Последние датировались двухтысячными годами, после чего бумажная переписка окончательно иссякла. Было еще несколько дневников. Я в то время был очень неспокоен, чтение не раз доводило меня до слез, и я бросал одно и брался за другое. Наверное, поэтому я не сразу обнаружил письмо, адресованное мне самому и имевшее дату всего недельной давности. Предсмертное письмо моего отца.  
Не буду пересказывать всего, скажу только, что оно успокоило меня и смирило даже с его ложью касательно своей болезни. Он всегда знал, как подобрать нужные слова, сукин сын. Именно из этого письма я узнал об Оливере.  
Тот по-прежнему преподавал в Колумбийском университете, был профессором, заведовал кафедрой. Я подошел к нему в кабинет. Опираясь на трость, он привстал со стула, чтобы пожать мне руку, когда я представлялся, но тут же опустился обратно, так и не коснувшись ее. Он умер, не так ли? Это стало ударом для нас всех, сэр, он долго скрывал, что тяжело болен. Причина? Я не помнил диагноз. Он улыбнулся. Это мудро - не помнить того, что действительно не важно.  
Я достал из рюкзака сверток, приготовленный отцом, Оливер снял со стены рамку с открыткой. «Вспомни обо мне однажды». «Сердце сердец».  
Прочитай я об этом в книге, я, должно быть, посчитал бы эти символы сентиментальными, даже слащавыми. Сейчас в груди кольнуло. Отец умел находить слова, пряча за ними истинный смысл и чувства, а я научился их разгадывать. Его сердце болело по этому человеку. Я смотрел на Оливера неприлично пристально: где его сожаление, горечь, печаль? Он был прав, сказал я, чувствуя жар слез и злость. Вы любили его меньше, чем он вас.  
Он очень старческим жестом оперся на трость обеими руками и покачал головой. Мне стало стыдно.  
Его похоронили? На еврейском кладбище. Мама предлагала кремировать, но я настоял. Будут люди, которые захотят принести цветы. Это правильно. Ты очень на него похож. Надеюсь, что нет. Ты читал Томаса Харди?  
Он смеялся надо мной. Я забрал рамку, завернул ее в толстовку, которую прихватил на случай похолодания, потянул на себя ручку двери. Нужного мне разговора не получилось.  
\- Оливер?  
Я обернулся.  
\- Оливер это вы. Я Сэм.  
\- Конечно, Сэм. Увидимся.  
Через три года со мной связались его сыновья. Я проводил их к нужному месту: цветы все еще появлялись довольно часто, большие пышные букеты. Зачем-то они позвали меня, вместе мы открыли урну и развеяли прах над могилой.  
Весь, без остатка.

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарии делают жизнь фикрайтеров счастливее!


End file.
